1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a recording device that records based on a template, to a method of controlling the recording device, and to a storage medium storing a program for controlling the recording device.
2. Related Art
Recording devices that record using predefined templates in a system that uses a recording device are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2012-048415. This type of recording device records according to a template based on control commands input from a control device.
Recording devices that can record based on a template and can use this ability to record based on a template to dynamically change the printout are desirable in order to further improve user convenience.